Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder/Era Coalesce
Era Coalesce is the Story Mode of the game. This page highlights the different levels, the plot, and the bosses. Beginning Plot The story begins with two young explorers, Raymond and Francesca, as they climb up a vine to reach a nearby temple. Raymond talks about how he heard that a special treasure was in the temple. As they reach the top, they manage to find a strange gear inside the temple radiating mysterious energy. The scene shifts to a small laboratory, where an evil scientist by the name of Doc Chapman is fiddling with a bunch of machinery in front of him. As he is pressing buttons, he notices on his screen a snippet of a large power source within a temple from 300 years back. Wanting to take this power for himself, he uses a proto time machine, but it causes a large explosion that causes a vortex in many different periods of time. As Doc Chapman appears to the two explorers, he steals the relic and heads back, as Raymond and Francesca follow him. As they hop into the portal, the time around the temple starts to slow down and eventually stop, with everything motionless. Raymond and Francesca land in a temple with a sword after they exit the portal. As the two pull out the sword, a spirit by the name of Fi appears, saying that they are the only ones who can stop Doc Chapman. Together, they exit the temple and use the portals to travel to different areas. Levels Skyloft This is always the first level to be played, right after the beginning plot. With the Goddess Sword and its spirit backing Raymond and Francesca up, they must try to escape the temple on their own as a test to their courage. This is mostly a level that acts as a tutorial to the game. Donkey Kong Island Raymond and Francesca land in Donkey Kong Island, and board a nearby boat as they search for another relic. The two must endure violent waves and giant icebergs to get across. Eventually, they reach land where Lord Fredrik has settled, and the two fight him. Once he loses, they find a relic within his ship. Mount Olympus Raymond and Francesca land on Mount Olympus, and they learn Zeus guards a relic. They must travel around and earn 5 keys from other gods before opening the gates to Zeus. They must battle Zeus there, and if beaten they earn a relic. Berk Raymond and Francesca land in Berk, but quickly get caught by a dragon. Eventually, they are dropped off near the village, where they must walk around and get to the villa on the top to find a relic. Hiccup stops them as they reach the end to fight them, but he is beaten and gives up the relic. Desert Resort Raymond and Francesca land in the Desert Resort, and they make their way to the Relic Castle. From there, it is a maze with quicksand pits to reach the bottom. Sigilyph guards a relic at the core of the castle and must be beaten. Wish Seed War Raymond and Francesca land in the middle of a war of humans. Suddenly, Viridi drops a Reset Bomb, saying she's tired of people fighting over relics. Raymond adn Francesca travel through the forest, and at the end they fight Viridi herself for a relic. The Plains Raymond and Francesca land in the Plains, where they meet up with Shovel Knight. He asks for assistance in clearing the blocks that cause filth in the Plains. The duo must break them all, and then find Shovel Knight, unconscious. The Enchantress appears and possesses him. After a fight, Shovel Knight apologizes and gives up a relic. Jurassic Raymond and Francesca land in the Jurassic Era, only to notice a T-Rex chasing them. This autoscrolling level has the explorers trying to get away from the T-Rex's reach, but eventually reach a dead end and fight him. After he is defeated, they find a relic stuck in his foot, which has been grieving him. Conquest Raymond and Francesca land in feudal Japan, only to find a conquest taking place. The two try to meet Nobunaga for a relic but end up in prison. The player must endure through many floors of traps to reach Nobunaga and try to beat him for his relic. Ninja House Raymond and Francesca land in front of the Ninja House, and "sign up" for a chance to meet Ryu. After increasing ranks by blocking down traps, they earn a chance to fight Ryu. After they win, they explain the situation and recieve a relic. Nippon Raymond and Francesca land in Nippon, only to learn that the guardian of the relic is within a statue. They search through Nippon and check every statue until they awaken Amaterasu, who is angry and wants to fight. After they win, they recieve a relic. Flash Man's Stage Raymond and Francesca land in the middle of Flash Man's stage, where they recieve a transmission from Light. He says Mega Man has gone off to fight Flash Man and that one of his weapons is a relic. At the end, they fight Mega Man where Flash Man used to be, and recieve the relic should they win. Sorcerer's Hat Raymond and Francesca land in the Sorcerer's Hat, where they learn that Mickey is on tour. He'll come back if they activate four magical switches: they can take the monorail to each of the parks and activate them. Once they are activated, they battle Mickey under the hat for the relic. Prison Island Raymond and Francesca land in Prison Island, only to find that it's experiencing a lot of quakes. Using the teleporters to escape, they realize Bionis is awake and attacking, being possessed by Chapman. A possessed Mechon M63 appears and fights Raymond and Francesca. When defeated, Bionis retreats and the two recieve a relic from the villagers. Tropical Resort Raymond and Francesca land in Tropical Resort, which is mostly closed down. They eventually find Silver wandering around, having shut down the place after Eggman tried to revive it with a relic. After fighting with Silver to earn his trust, he gives up the relic. Tron Field Raymond and Francesca land in the Tron Field and meet Tron, who says if they want the relic they need to beat him in a race. They have 5 minutes to capture all the flags and make it back home before Tron does. If they win the race they get the relic. Metropolis Raymond and Francesca land in the Metropolis's ground floor. There are twenty floors that must be scaled, each with it's own traps, before finding Ratchet and Clank at the top. If the two win in a duel they get a relic. Arena Raymond and Francesca land in the Arena, where they are caught and forced to be slaughtered, dropped down in the dungeon. As they make their way to the top, they are crowned champions and fight against Morgan, who later gives them a relic. Zebes Raymond and Francesca land inside a spaceship from the Space Pirates, before being evacuated and landing on Zebes. With the recent events Zebes's lava is overflowing, and the explorers must escape quickly. As they climb back on another spaceship, they fight Meta Ridley, who holds a relic. Death Star Raymond and Francesca land in the Death Star, and they must travel into the core to fight Darth Vader and get a relic. In order to do this, they need to shut down the barrier switches located around the ship, with 6 barriers in total. Facebook Raymond and Francesca land in Facebook, where they learn they might have a chance to win a relic if they get 100,000 followers. Followers are earned by performing daring tricks against different traps. Once the goal is reached, players may fight Ollie to win a relic. Young Lab Raymond and Francesca land in a weird area that appears to be a basic neighborhood. As they look around, they find the younger version of Doc Chapman, who has been guarding a relic given to him by his future self, and takes off. After players capture Young Doc Chapman, he engages them in a duel using a robot suit. Once he is defeated, he explains about how he always wanted to rule the world so things could always go his way, just like how his "parents" had accomplished. Ocean Floor Raymond and Francesca land in a beach, where they take a submarine down to try and find a relic. Eventually, they notice warboats, and find Doc Chapman's parents fighting valiantly, before they were shot down by a giant tank. Ignoring it for the most part, they continue on, and find a relic, before a tsunami occurs and they get washed away. As they reach shore, they find Doc Chapman, who had tried to go back in time to stop this from happening, mourning over the loss again of his parents. Raymond and Francesca try to cheer him up, saying that some things can't be changed, but Doc Chapman gets furious and jumps in the same tank that killed his parents, attempting to kill the 2 explorers. Once he is defeated, he retreats, leaving a relic. Timeless Forest Raymond and Francesca land in a forest, before they realize that it's actually all timeless and that they are slowly being dragged into the timelessness as well. They are saved by a nearby Grovyle who quickly grabs them and escapes. After the explorers show Grovyle the relic(s), he explains about how those relics preserve time. Known as the Time Gears, the relics are meant to keep balance in time, but Grovyle sensed that one Time Gear was lost as the others were going away too. He teams up with the heroes to recover the lost gear of the forest, but as they try to return it, a monster created by Doc Chapman known simply as The Eternal appears to fight, but is defeated as the gear is returned. Temporal Tower This level is always the second to last level. With all of the Time Gears in possession, the door to Temporal Tower opens, where it is revealed that Doc Chapman's base is at the top of the tower. Players climb up the tower, crossing through various obstacles before reaching the top. When they get to the roof of the tower, they find that Doc Chapman has actually taken control of Dialga, and is planning to put time in his control. Players must fight a corrupted Primal Dialga, and although tough, Raymond and Francesca manage to win, unlocking the door to Doc Chapman's lair. Beyond Temporal Tower This level is always the last level of the game, after Temporal Tower. With Doc Chapman's lair open, Raymond and Francesca venture inside. The level is generally small compared to others with little obstacles, until you reach an area with 8 teleporters and 8 brand new villains to fight as bosses. These bosses are Cia, Shadow Peach, Eggman, Mother Brain, Tiki Tong, Hades, The Enchantress, and Grima. After beating them all, the players will fight Doc Chapman powered up using the Time Essence Relocator, a machine that creates energy similar to the Time Gears. After he is defeated, he will quickly steal the player's Time Gears and use their power along with the Time Essence Relocator to transform into a large beast-like version of himself. With little hope left for Raymond and Francesca, they realize that the Time Gears have a little bit of power left in them. They use this power on the Goddess Sword they picked up, which transforms them and sends them into space, where they fight against Chapman one last time in a shooter battle. End Plot With Doc Chapman defeated once and for all, the lair starts to crumble, and he begs for mercy as he promises to fix his problems if they spare him. As Raymond and Francesca agree and start to walk back, Doc Chapman goes insane once more and tries a last-ditch attempt to kill the 2 explorers, but they move out of the way and watch as he falls off. Doc Chapman lands on the tower as Dialga watches over him and roars, sending Doc Chapman into a different time where he cannot escape. As all the characters start gathering and moving back to their timelines, Francesca and Raymond head back to Skyloft to return the Goddess Sword, and Fi thanks them for their help and saving the world. The two travel back to their temple, where they find Grovyle placing the Time Gear back in it's spot. The three work together to close the temple down, and our explorers wave goodbye as they head out into their new adventure... Boss Era Boss Era is the second part of the Story Mode, accessible from the Story Mode's menu, has the player using one of the original 22 fighters to go against all the bosses in an attempt to earn their title as a champion and get a gold trophy of themselves. If Boss Era is completed with all characters, they unlock the third and final part of the story: End Adventures. End Adventures End Adventures is the final part of the story. It is a free play builder mode where players can create their own levels and travel through sample levels as a way to create new travels for Raymond and Francesca. Players can link all their levels through one world, and share their creations online. Category:Subpages Category:Stories